Confession
by ValeriaNisshoku
Summary: Gilbert and Oz have a conversation on Oz's feelings. It starts to get out of hand...WARNING: YAOI AKA BOY X BOY ahead.


"Gil…why did you wait for me?" he asked.

Gilbert looked at him. "Because I'm your servant, I can't just forget about my 'absolute'." he answered.

"I don't get it, Gil," Oz started. "I was cast away into the Abyss, a living hell. There was no guarantee I would come back."

"But you did," Gilbert added.

"Break told me you went with the Nightrays to contract with Raven, in order to _save_ me. No servant would do that for their master," Oz said quietly and hugged his knees.

"I didn't do it as your servant." Gilbert walked to him and put his hands on his shoulders. "I did it because you're my best friend." Oz looked up at him.

He smiled. "It finally got through your fat head." he joked.

Gilbert smirked. "It took me ten years to tell you." he put his hand on Oz's hair and ruffled it up.

Oz stood up and pulled Gilbert to his feet. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck.

"O-Oz?" he asked. "Hug me back, dammit." Oz commanded. With no hesitation, Gilbert wrapped his arms around Oz's small back.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Gilbert asked.

"I just feel like I've been neglecting you. I've been tagging Alice all over the place, and even though you love me more than anything, I keep ignoring that fact."

Gilbert blushed. 'L- _love?_" he stammered. "Define your definition of love."

"You care about me more than anything, you would take a bullet for me." Oz looked at Gilbert's face. "Your face tells me that I saved you from your own personal hell."

Gilbert's eyes opened wide. _'Oz, your too good at mind games.'_

They heard tapping at the window. They lost their embrace and looked, incase Break was trying to break in again. It was raining. It started as a drizzle. "Rain," Gilbert said. He scratched his head. "I hope Break and Sharon are back."

"It's fine, Gil. They won't get hurt by water." Oz stated.

"Well, of course, Oz, but if this turns into a storm, there's no doubt that Sharon will be afraid." Gilbert pointed out.

'Ohhhhhhh?" Oz sneered. "You seem to care about Miss Sharon quite a bit." Oz laughed.

"Well, that's because Break is unreliable." he said.

Oz sat on the floor looking out the window. He thought about where he was, and why. It was evening, and he asked Gil to come keep him company while Alice was asleep. It was the only time they could talk like old times. They were in Oz's room, the lights on and the darkness from outside pushing through the windows.

"Oz," Gilbert started.

Oz turned to face him. "Yeah?" he asked.

"What was your…feelings and…well,…emotions when…." he stammered off.

"What, Gil? Ask me whatever." he offered.

"When you found out ten years had passed and Raven was really Gilbert." he held his embarrassment and looked away hiding his blush.

"Gil…" he started. Then he smiled. "At first, I was hurt." Gilbert looked at him.

"Sorry, Oz." Oz shook his head.

"It's fine, Gil. I don't think I would've wanted you to know that ten years passed…anyway. When you were being controlled by Doldum, I thought she was going to kill you after you killed me." Gilbert's shoulders fell. "You really thought I would kill you? Of all people?" he asked.

"You being controlled, whatever she said, you did. When you started to walk towards me, with that evil smirk…I wanted to sob. I couldn't, though. To stay strong for us both." Gilbert took a few steps forward and sat a few feet in front of Oz.

"I didn't want to believe that bitch! I wanted to believe her, though. I wanted to see you, I couldn't be away from you, and it killed me. When she said you were Gilbert, I was angry at myself, I was angry at you, her, Alice, EVERYONE."

"I'm so sorry, Oz. I've always regretted-"

"Then you hit me…over and over. I felt like you hated me, and the world would end. Then you wrapped your hand around my throat and dragged me down. The only thing running through my mind was…'this isn't Gil. Not the Gil I knew.'" he put his hand on his face. "Then…I opened your jacket and shirt…only to find the evidence of the Gil I almost killed ten years ago. I hated myself! I wanted to die, because I put you through so much pain…that's when I admitted defeat and I allowed you to point your gun at me."

Gilbert wrapped his arms around his legs. He pressed his forehead to his knees, then looked up again. "What made you believe I could stop?" he asked.

"I knew…I had to make you see what you were doing…what you were saying."

"_I'll let you taste it too, the pain I received!"_

"_You, let go! Let go of me!"_

"_What's wrong? Nostalgic, isn't it?"_

"_Yeah, I remember. You really are Gil."_

Oz lifted his head up, and stood up. He walked to Gilbert and kneeled in front of him. He put his hands in front of him and opened his shirt, revealing the slash across his chest. He put a hand against it. "This is my fault," Oz admitted.

Gilbert took Oz's hand off him. "Oz, don't blame yourself. It my fault too-"

"You're wrong!' he shouted. Gilbert gasped. "If I hadn't picked up that sword…if I hadn't been angry…then-"

"I shouldn't have protected that man!" Gilbert yelled back. Oz looked up at him. "I was protecting the man that sent you to hell! How do you think I've lived with myself all these years!"

Oz shrank. He trembled. Gilbert wrapped his hands over Oz's small shoulders. "You have no idea how much pain I've put you through, to make me suffer just as much! The ceremony…I stabbed you in the chest…I literally helped the man send you to hell…I couldn't save…" he let go of Oz and wrapped his arms around himself. "I couldn't save the young master…." he whispered.

Oz leaned forward onto Gilbert, and wrapped his arms around him once again. "Gilbert…you've been in pain for ten years because of that…I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" he sobbed. Tears began to fall and stain his face. Gilbert begun to stroke his golden hair. "But…still... because of _me _you were in misery. I can't live like this anymore."

"Oz…" Gilbert started.

"Gilbert…I need you in my life." Oz confessed. Gilbert went blank. "I need you to stay with me until the end."

Gilbert knew exactly what that meant. He just didn't want to hear it. The seal was halfway through, and he knew that Oz's time was halfway gone. "Oz…you know I can save you." he said.

Oz backed up and looked at him. "How?"

"I can't do this to you." Gilbert started. "It would destroy our relationship."

"Gil, nothing and I mean _nothing _can-"

"Kill Alice."

Oz stopped breathing. "Wha-….what?" he asked.

"If I kill Alice…I can break the contract between you two and you don't have to go back to the abyss."

Oz's head hung low. "Gil…I…just…"

"You can't allow it. I know you well enough." Oz looked up a bit. "But, I can't forgive anyone who hurts you." Oz looked all the way up at him. His emerald eyes were humongous with terror.

"Gil…I won't let you!" he yelled. Gilbert closed his eyes.

"I know…but…if it were between losing you forever and letting you die…versus just killing the person I hate the most…"

Crack.

Gilbert put his hand to his face. Oz pulled his hand back and put a grip on it. "G…Gil…I…I don't…."

"I told you it would ruin our relationship." he said as the stinging kept up. "If I even hurt Alice, you would hate me…"

Oz grew angry. He wrapped his hands around Gilbert's head, holding on tightly as if you rip his hair out. Gilbert winced, and prepared to be punished. Oz leaned in and pressed his lips against Gilbert's. Gilbert's eyes shot open. Oz tangled his fingers inside Gilbert's hair. He pushed his tongue against Gilbert's bottom lip, asking for permission. Gilbert obeyed. He felt Oz's hot tongue enter his mouth, and fight his own tongue. Gilbert grabbed Oz's hair the same way Oz had his hair. Gilbert leaned back and allowed Oz full access to his body. Oz let go of his hair and pushed him on his back. He wound his arms in Gilbert's shirt and around his back. He left Gilbert's mouth and traced his skin down his neck. He grinned as Gilbert moaned in pleasure. _'Found your weakness….Gil.' _

Oz's tongue poured out of his mouth and traced Gilbert's throat. Gilbert's bottom of his body moved up and forced Oz closer to his skin. Suddenly, Oz felt his hair loosen up, and Gilberts hands appeared in front of him and starting un-bottoming his shirt. He allowed Gilbert to slip it off. Gilbert put his hand against the seal.

"Let's forget about this, for today." Gilbert reached up and entered Oz's mouth once again.

Oz pulled his arms out and pushed on the ground for support. _'Gil is rough…'_ Oz felt defeated as he began to lean back and allowed Gilbert to be on top. Oz was the victim. Gilbert pulled his face away. He smirked, and teased Oz by granting himself access to Oz's neck. _'There's no weak spot, there.' _Gilbert sat up, leaning over Oz. His eyes burned into Oz's eyes. He gave a evil smirk. He leaned forward again to Oz's side, and bit his ear.

"Aahh!" Oz shrieked. _'Found it.'_

Finally, Gilbert stopped his road down Oz's neck, and rolled over and lay next to Oz, facing the ceiling. They both breathed heavily, and they sweat…and had their hands entangled together.

"So…" Gilbert started. Oz looked at him.

"You never finished your story."

Fin


End file.
